Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) chapter 4
by Poopedoo
Summary: Elsa meet someone new . who ? read this chapter and you'll know


**Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) | Chapter 4**

*Please noted that all the stories is a continuing story from chapter one to the newest chapter

dialog - 'ABC'  
on mind - "ABC"

**CHAPTER 4**

6 am in the morning , Elsa woke up from sleep . she looked at sleeping Anna beside her . she slowly gets up from the bed and go take a bath prepare herself . Today she had a Royal meeting . not only her , other Royal from different countries also will attend the meeting . The meeting will be held at the Southern Isles castle . She was preparing herself for the meeting . She looks like herself on her coronation day , wearing her Royal attire . She looks pretty as usual . she looks at snores Anna who was sleeping at the bed soundly . Her smile and come to Anna . she gazed at her younger sister , pulled the blanket , laid neatly cover her younger sister body . She leaves her sister . walk to the hall . the smell of her perfume trailing everywhere she go . she sits in the hall , waiting for the captain to take over the ship before sailing . When she was sitting , she looked at Mr. Kai , who was standing nearby to accompany her in the hall . she calms her nervous because this is her first time attending a big meeting and will meet with the other royal . 'your Majesty you can go to the ship now , everything is ready' Elsa stood . she comes to Mr. Kai 'don't forget to tell Anna that I go to the meeting at Southern Isles and I'll be back before night . Please look after her . I got to go . thank you Mr. Kai ' she reminded Mr. Kai and went to the ship with four of the royal guards . two of them follow behind and others in front of the queen . they will go to the Southern Isles to regulate the queen .

The queen arrived safely after two hours of sailing to the South Isles .

As she arrived to the Southern Isles , she and two of the guards get down to the dock . The receptionist at Southern Isles welcome her well and nice . as well as the other Royal guests too . The receptionist opened the umbrellas for the Queen and lead her to the horse carriage and ride it to the castle . Southern Isles looks lovely , full with colorful decorations , including the flag on the flagpole queue along the road to the castle . on her way to the castle she saw the citizens were dancing and cheering having fun . she doesn't know what events they are doing , but she just watched it from the chariot . Arriving at the palace , they stopped right in front of the main door to the assemble hall . she out from the chariot and the receptionist brings her into the palace . she walked in the crowd . a lot of the royals greet at her and some of them whispered among them when they're looking at her . "what they're whispered on?" (figure out) . Seems like half of the Royal was arrived , laugh and chattering fills of the assemble hall . she meets a lot of new people and get to know them more closely . most of them are the wives of the king's who are involved in the meeting . They are praising of her beauty . she doesn't know what to answer than a thank you for the compliment . some of them asking about her younger sister Princes Anna and some , want to know more about the power she had . the way she spoke politely makes a lot of people attracted to her .

9:00 am | meeting started

she looks around the room . then she fell a bit shocked when she noticed that she's the only Queen (single) in the room . the meeting was started with the apologies from the King of Southern Isles to her . she accepts the apologies peacefully . she gives a full of attention to the matters that they're discussing on the meeting room . sometimes her focus disturbed when she thinks about her younger sister .

12:00 pm | lunch break

Elsa out from the meeting room . looking for the guards . She goes to the dinning room with the guards . She invites the guards to sit and lunch together with her . Her humble style makes the other royal more impressed at her . She started to eat...at the same time she keeps thinking about Anna "what she is doing now?" (worry about the redhead) her eyes watching as the others royal in the dinning room eating and talk politely . She has done lunch . she crossed her wrists under her chin . put her elbow on the table . smiling look at the guards enjoying the meal . She makes the guards feel disturbing to eat . the guards stopped eating . 'why stop ? is anything wrong ?' she asked . the guard frowned . guard 1 clearing throat 'nothing's wrong your majesty we...we're done eat' he kicked guard 2 legs under the table . give a eyes signal to stop eating (shy&guilty) guard 2 drinks a glass of water before stopping . 'this is kind of a mass meeting your Majesty , what it is about ?' guard 2 asked the queen . 'Yeah quite big , important and bored actually.. oops' she covers her mouth and giggles .she continues 'it's about a business , King of Southern Isles want to rearrange and reform back all the contract...so we need to make a new contract and deal with them' (short explanation . serious) 'yeah its bored . Hehe but it's important for Arendelle' (understand) 'your Majesty can I ask you something?' guard 1 ask the queen . 'everything you want' (excited to know) 'are you single you Majesty?' the guards teasing her . she places a finger at her lips 'shhhhhh , that's a secret question' she makes her panic face , she gives a signal using her finger ask the guards to close their head to her . 'yes I am' she answered slowly . she continued 'how about you ?' she looks at the guard (mischievously) . they back to the normal position and laugh politely . while she was talking with the guards there's someone was watching her from a distance . someone who's attracted to her . 'thanks for inviting us having a lunch with you , your Majesty' the guards thanks to her . 'no problem' she smiled and nod her head . From the sides of her eyes she saw someone coming to her . 'sorry for disturbing you Queen Elsa' she looked at the man and stand . stands beside her a tall man in dark purple velvet cloth and black pants (royal attire) . the guards leaving her and the man . 'I know you don't even know me your Majesty , I'm Prince Harris of Southern Isles' (bowing) him introduce himself to the queen . Elsa gives a polite but reserved courtesy 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle , by the way nice to meet you Prince Harris' she smirks (awkward) 'actually I want to apologize to you and your younger sister Princes Anna because of Hans behaviors ' (guilty) 'urmm it's okay , it doesn't matter , the thing was over so no need to reminded again . the King was formally apologize to me for the meeting' (forgiving) 'Thank you your Majesty , our family feels very ashamed and he has been scratched our royal dignity to you and Arendelle' Prince Harris feel blessed and again bow to the queen . 'have a seat please...' she makes a soft hand gesture pointed to the seat . they sat . Prince Harris sits in front of the queen , on the medium size of the square teak table that can fit until for 4 persons 'is that all?' (awkward) . Prince Harris clears his throat , glup . 'No...yes.. n.. no I..ya...' (incoherent) 'you what?' Elsa cut his word . 'you're beautiful' (did I just say that?) 'oh god that's embarrassing' Elsa confused 'what ?' . He takes a deep breath . Exhale . 'actually I've been watching you all the time since you're here' . he stopped to look at Elsa . Els rises one eyebrow . then he continued 'Okay...I mean...I saw you in the assemble hall and I don't see anyone else except you' (explained gentler) Elsa drops her mouth a bit 'wow that was...too straight' Elsa smiles , appreciating his sincerity . she continued 'but I heard...is not that easy to be with the queen' she teases Prince Harris . 'no matter how hard , I will try my best' (convince slumbering) Prince Harris give his charming smile to Elsa . 'Good luck' Elsa answered shortly . she glances to Harris . 'then tell me where do I begin' Harris meets the Elsa's eyes . 'her HEART' she answered softly "omg he's so charming" she moves her eyes from looking at Harris . she loves the way he talks . "He seems like a nice man (assume) don't rush Elsa , anything can happen" (remembering Hans) Elsa pensive (serious face) . long pause . Harris wonders what was Elsa thinking of . 'Queen Elsa...hello..' Harris waves his hand at Elsa . Elsa shakes her head 'I...I'm sorry , what?' . Harris smirks weirdly . 'no I didn't say anything . but I want to ask you . if you don't mind , can we meet after meeting?' (hopeless) 'oh sure , but...I got to go' (realizing) 'where?' Harris asks 'back to the meeting room' Elsa answered shortly . Harris stands . rush to Elsa . he pulls Elsa chair (gentleman) . Harris bows to Elsa 'see you later' her a polite smile to Harris and went to the meeting room . Harris looks at Elsa until she gets into the meeting room .

4:00 pm | meeting ends  
As she out from the meeting room , she saw Harris waits her outside of the meeting room . Her guards come and follow her . On her way to Prince Harris she was distracted with other royal to have a little chat with her . When she was talking with the royal . she looked at Harris . Harris walked around there wait for her patiently . After she finishes talking with the royal she comes to Harris . 'He...' Harris turn and look at her 'ha...' Elsa frowns 'so...?' Harris (nervous) 'Incidentally you're here so I'll be your tour guide to walk around the Southern Isles' . Elsa and Harris stroll out around the Southern Isles . Harris brings Elsa to the places and explain to Elsa everything about the places . they continue walking 'why don't you bring Princes Anna?' Harris asked Elsa . 'because I don't want her to get bored waiting for me until the end of the meeting . Hans is the thirteen right ? so you are the ten ? eight or twelve ?' Elsa plays her nails using her finger . 'wrong...wrong...wrong.. but almost . Ha-ha I was the eleventh' . 'wow that's a crowd' they laughing 'so you only have Anna , that's boring' they're teasing each other 'yeah I only have Anna and Anna only have me but we're close...Anna is everything for me , she's funny and crazy she always cheer me up and no one could do that to me' she explained excitedly because she really love her younger sister . 'there's one who could cheer you up' Harris look at Elsa 'who?' she wonder . 'Prince Harris' (mischievously) . they giggle . he continued with the topic 'because we all are the heroes so we play like an army...you get what I mean right?' Elsa nodded her head as she understands . 'wait...' Harris close Elsa eyes immediately . Bring the blindfolded to somewhere near . He moves his hand . Elsa opens up her eyes . Harris brings Elsa to a daisy garden . 'this is beautiful' (happy) she continued 'how did you know I love daisies?' Harris make a round around Elsa (pretend to find the answer) he got the answer actually . 'Arm...because...because you look like daisy' Elsa frowns 'what?' (weird) 'ha-ha no..no...no (wave his hand) it was a joker , it's because of your perfume . its smell daisy' (macho) Elsa sheik turns to pink (blushing) then they continue walking , talk , laugh and chattering happily . With the light came from the sunset filled over the Southern Isles . 'This is being really nice , thanks for introducing me the places' Elsa thanks to Harris 'year has been great . I hope you'll come again next time' (appreciating) . 'I will.. I think it's time for me to get back to Arendelle' Harris get a horse carriage for Elsa . Harris opens the carriage door and he offers her a hand and their eyes meet . 'Thank you Prince Harris' (big smile) Elsa thanks to him . Harris gets into the carriage after Elsa , followed by Elsa's guards . they went to the dock . Arrived at the dock Harris greet Elsa and usher her to the ship . Elsa is standing on her ship looked at Harris (gazed Harris handsome face) who was watching her at the dock . Harris gives a wave to Elsa and screamed 'have a safe journey' Elsa smiled and waved back to Harris . she gets into her quarters , alone in the quarters she smiled as she remembered Harris . flash back the time when Harris meets her eyes , explained to her about the places and of course when Harris bring her into the daisy garden . her heart beats faster 'are I fall in love?' Elsa confuses with her feelings .

Anna pacing in her room (worry) "Where's Elsa why she didn't get home ?" she goes to the balcony look at the dock . there's no sign of any ship . she goes down to the hall , sat , waiting for Elsa with worries . long waiting . she heard the door open . she turned toward the door and run to her sister . 'Elsaaaaaaaa...!' (excited) hugging her sister tightly . they embraced . she continued 'you make me worry , why late ? you said before night ?' they walked in the hallway to Elsa's room . 'That was a big meeting , that's why it takes time' entering the Elsa's room . Elsa and Anna sit on the bed . Elsa wants to tell Anna about Harris but... however she need to tell Anna , Anna has a right to know . 'Arm actually...I was meeting someone at Southern Isles' Elsa smirk to Anna 'whom ? Hans ?' (questioning strict) Elsa takes Anna's hands , hold it softly 'no...he's Hans brother Prince Harris , after the meeting he invited me to look around Southern Isles...he's nice and charming , I love the way he look at me oh gosh I'm melted...' Anna grabs Elsa hands 'so how the prince looks like ? (pretend exciting) . 'he looks a bit similar with papa , his face shape and physically...but Harris is taller and he got a beard . His eyes are green , black hair and a white skin . 'wow...he must be handsome . you guys will be perfect together' (voice shaking) Anna put her face a bit down but she put a smile on her face . pretend she was happy for her sister . Elsa frowns (wonder) . she lowered her face to Anna and touch Anna's face 'Anna...why?' Anna's eyes start to glassy hold her tears . Elsa continued 'Anna are you crying?!' (worry) 'no...I'm not crying' (swipe her tears) she continued 'I'm happy for you Elsa' she hug Elsa tightly . jaw gritted . they embraced . Elsa feels Anna's tears falling on her shoulder . "I'm sorry Anna" (sad) . there's no words come out of Elsa mouth she don't know what to do . she feels guilty and said 'shhhhhhh' (reassuringly) 'Anna...I think you should sleep' . Elsa holds the Anna's shoulder and push it slowly , laid her younger sister on the bed . before she could lay Anna on the bed . Anna got up quickly and went to her room . Elsa was shocked all she can do is watch her younger sister get out of her room . Anna was so sad . she lay on her bed , move her body aside and shrink her body . in the darkness room she felt the sadness . only a sound of her sobbing filled over the room . she put her feelings away from Elsa . what makes her cry is , she scared of losing her sister .

will be continued...


End file.
